


Love Is Fleeting, But Good Sex Lasts Forever (If You Get It On Tape)

by misura



Category: Myron Bolitar - Harlan Coben
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Win knows how these things work. Myron (unsurprisingly) doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Fleeting, But Good Sex Lasts Forever (If You Get It On Tape)

"If I find out you're recording this ... " Myron says, which is rather shockingly unromantic, considering.

Also refreshingly un-Myron-like (amyronic? amyronesque? the possibilities are endless) so Win cautiously approves. It's not always nice to find out new things about old friends, but Win rather doubts there's anything he could find out about Myron that would actually shock him in an unpleasant manner.

"Yes?" He isn't, actually. It might have been a good idea, now that he thinks about it - memories fade, and rightly so in many cases, but good sex can last forever if you use the right material.

Myron frowns at him. He doesn't look tired, exactly, but he's definitely not gearing up for round two, either. "You'll force me to do something drastic."

Having sex with one's best friend after years and years of dating almost exclusively women sounds fairly drastic to Win. His own sexuality has always been fairly ... flexible, so to speak. It's not something he's made known to the general public (or even to Myron, come to think of it) but Win's quite comfortable with who he is.

"Could you maybe specify?"

"If your imagination isn't up to the job ... " Myron shrugs.

Win's imagination is up to a lot of jobs. Myron should know, but Win decides to be magnanimous. Myron's always been easily disatracted by a pretty face and a hot body.

"You make a threat, you should get into the nitty-gritty details."

Myron shakes his head. "Imagination. The moment I tell you details, you can start planning how to stop me, what to do when I succeed. By leaving it up to your imagination, I create a mood of fearful tension. Much more effective."

"Ah. I did wonder what I was feeling. Fearful tension. Wow. That's a new one."

Myron sighs. Win feels the air move. It's a little uncanny, a little unreal. A recording would have been quite nice to have. To prove this has happened, to himself at least. Myron is not a fan of sex tapes.

"No recording," Win says. _This time._

"Good."

Normally, Win would prefer to skip this part - the small talk in between, the pretense of taking an interest, but with Myron, it's kind of familiar ground. Naked or dressed: does it really matter?

Tomorrow, they'll do this again (another thing Win generally prefers not to do: the same partner two nights in a row tends to get boring) and this time, Win will capture it all on tape.

He might even tell Myron, after.


End file.
